What Can I Do?
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC. Set after Sam dumps Phil. Plz r&R luv Gemz xx


**Hey guys. Just another quick one shot set after Sam dumps Phil. The song is 'What Can I Do?' by The Corrs. Plz r&r luv ya all Gemz xx**

What Can I Do?

_I haven't slept at all in days  
It's been so long since we've talked  
And I have been here many times  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

Phil Hunter watched his now ex-girlfriend, Sam Nixon walk down the stairs, not giving him a second glance. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He really thought that they were starting to get somewhere with their budding relationship. He was really beginning to regret saying those three little words to Sam after she invited him back to her house after Yvonne's leaving do. They had been through so much in the last few years: Romania, Abi's abduction, being stuck in the tunnel with Weaver running riot. After everything that they'd been through together, Sam was still there, she hadn't deserted him. Despite all his faults. But now she had.

He thought that going to a sex addict's clinic to help him try and change his ways would help in his quest to win Sam's heart. He knew that as long as he stayed the way he was, he'd have no chance of ever being with Sam. However that sex addict's clinic did his relationship with Sam more harm than good. He met Kate at this clinic and he ended up taking her home. When Sam found out that he'd got Kate pregnant, she said that they'd never be more than just colleagues. Fast forward about a year…they end up sleeping together in Romania.

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

Phil's POV

_I can't believe that she's done that. She's finished things with me. It's something that I doubt I'll ever be able to comprehend. I've changed so much for her and still she doesn't want me in the way that I want her. I don't think I'll be able to look at her in the same way again. Every time I see her, I'll remember, she was the woman who broke my heart. No woman has done that before. I'm never going to be able to forget what we've been through since Romania, from being shot at by sex traffickers to making love in that back street B&B. I guess I'm glad that this has happened, I mean suppose we did end up having a proper relationship and we split up, I don't think we'd ever be able to maintain the friendship that we had before all of this._

Sam had by now left the building and was now sat in the driver's seat of her car. She couldn't believe that she'd just done that to Phil, she knew how he felt about her and she just run away from that. After making love when Sam invited Phil back to hers, Phil said those three little words to her. She was scared, scared of how she felt. She had never known Phil to say 'I love you' and actually mean it. That unnerved her slightly because all the other women who Phil had said those three words to had either been cheated on or left by him.

There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better, yeah  
If I don't try and I don't hope

Sam's POV

_I don't know why I did that. I've just ended my relationship with Phil. I suppose I done the right thing because although he says he's changed, in the end he's only saying the words that I know he wants to believe. I won't know whether he did mean every word that he said about changing until I give it a chance. I'm scared, scared of what might happen if he didn't mean what he said. I'd end up on my own again if he did ever cheat on me, I need some form of stability in my life and I'm not sure whether Phil can give me that. After Romania, I really thought that we would be able to make a go of things as a proper couple. I never thought me and Phil would ever cross that line. Now we have, we've gone past the point of no return. If only he hadn't said 'I love you' last night, maybe we'd still be together…_

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

Phil was now sat at his desk in CID. He was just staring at the computer screen in front of him and not taking in any of its contents; he kept looking over at Sam's empty desk. Hoping with all his might that everything that had just happened was just some awful nightmare. But it wasn't. It was all too real, he loved Sam so much and he never wanted this to happen. He couldn't wait until she came back to sort things out with Sam. He had to do something now. He picked up his coat and car keys and he went towards the doors of CID.

_No more waiting, no more, aching...  
No more fighting, no more, trying..._

He pulled up outside Sam's house. The lights were on in her living room so he knew that she was at home. There was no way she could get away from him. He'd sit outside her house all night if he had to. He wanted answers and he wasn't going to go anywhere until they'd cleared the air. He walked up to her door and knocked. 'Sam it's me,' Phil called. 'We really need to talk.'

He heard some footsteps coming towards the door and heard it click. Sam opened the door; she looked as though she'd been crying. Phil noticed this almost immediately. 'Hey come here,' He said and pulled Sam into a hug.

'You'd better come in,' Sam replied, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_Maybe there's nothing more to say  
And in a funny way I'm calm  
Because the power is not mine  
I'm just going to let it fly_

Phil went through to the living room and sat down. 'We really need to talk Sam, I couldn't wait until you came back so I thought I'd come and see you tonight. About what I said last night, if that was what made you break things off-' Phil stopped.

'If you mean when you told me that you love me, yes I admit that I was a bit scared. Scared of what could happen if we took things any further. I've had a bit of time to think about things now. It's not too much to ask. Hearing you say those three words to me last night was all the proof that I needed that you were serious about us,' Sam interrupted.

Phil put one hand on the side of Sam's face. 'I know it must have seemed a bit unnerving hearing me say those words and actually mean them. I might have said 'I love you' to a number of women in the past but I've never meant as much as I did when I said it to you,' he said.

Sam leant across and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Phil didn't pull away and he deepened the kiss. Sam suddenly pulled away. 'What's up?' Phil asked.

Sam got up and held out her hand. 'You coming?'

Phil stood up and took Sam's hand and she led him upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind the both of them.

_What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I say to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I change to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)_

And love me... love me...


End file.
